Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a rotatable drum defining a treating chamber for treating laundry according to a cycle of operation. For some laundry treating appliances, vibration and noise may be generated from an imbalance in the drum created by unevenly distributed laundry inside the treating chamber. Some laundry treating appliances may include a damping system, such as a suspension system or a balancing system, to reduce vibration and noise generated from the laundry treating appliance during a cycle of operation. In active balancing systems, one or more sensors may be employed to detect imbalances in the drum, and corrective action is taken to balance the drum based on the information from the sensors.